This invention relates to a volume flow control device, and particularly to a control device which can be fitted between a water-pipe and a faucet. This device can be manually set to allow water to flow therethrough for a certain period of time. It then mechanically returns to its original configuration; i.e., preventing water from flowing therethrough. Since the device automatically stops the flow of water therethrough after a certain period of time, it is not necessary for one to turn it off manually. Since the flow of water for a certain period of time means a given quantity of water, the desired quantity of water can be obtained without wasting water.